


into the deep

by louis_sunlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_sunlinson/pseuds/louis_sunlinson
Summary: in which high school boy Harry Styles gets to know his first true love while struggling with his life.-"can i tell you something?""sure.""yesterday, while showering, i felt like drowning and i loved it."-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction and i am open to questions and suggestions how to improve this.  
> it is my style to write in lower case and i won't change it. have fun reading this fic!  
> \- s.

"hazza lad, how are we today?"

"fuck off ni, you are annoying!"

"are you tired?"

"no niall, it's two a.m., I am fully awake, why should I be tired?"

"okay, okay, stop with your sarcasm and go back to sleep, grandpa."

 

harry does what niall says and turns around. he still regrets letting him sleepover since niall really needs attention 24/7. but that's why he loves him, he keeps him up when he's about to drown.

xx

harry wakes up as soon as the sun sets. he looks to his left and sees that niall is missing. staying in bed for another five minutes, he thinks about places where niall could be at 8 o'clock. but there is none. why did niall want to get up earlier than noon?  
then he realises that his mom promised to make niall's favorite pancakes if he stands up soon enough and sighs. he takes his time standing up, putting on a new pair of boxers and his usual pair of grey joggers and white sweater and goes downstairs.

his first way is up to the kitchen, where he drinks a glass of water and then takes a second one with him for drinking at breakfast. he heads over to the dining room, but niall is not there, only anne and gemma are sitting there.

"you've slept naked again? told ya not to do so."

"gemma, shut your mouth and leave harry alone."

"good morning to both of you too. yes, i've slept well, thanks for asking. have you seen niall?"

"niall? don't know her."

"gemma, last warning. niall is taking a shower right now, love."

"you forgot that your son is a fag? mom, he's disgusting, don't call him love."

"oh well gemma, i once thought that our family was normal, but you had to ruin it. go upstairs now and don't come down until it's really important!" anne is screaming, she sounds so angry. 

 

harry looks at the floor. he hates himself so, so much for destroying his family. he always wanted to have this perfect little family. but then he came out. his dad was the first one to leave, and gemma will too. he knows it, he feels it. she is nineteen in two weeks and after christmas she'll be gone.  
as soon as someone hugged him from behind he jumps up. he looks behind and sees niall, suddenly feeling the urge to cry because he didn't want niall to ever hear anything like this. niall looks at him with big eyes and then pats his cheeks.

"don't you dare crying, right in front of my pancakes?"

"shut up ni.", harry starts laughing, a crocodile tear rolling down his right cheek. he turns around to thank his mum, but she had left the boys to be alone for a bit. she needs to think about what has happened to gemma, that was not her daughter. 

harry walks back to the kitchen to grab some water and ice cream, while niall fills two plates with some pancakes and they both go upstairs again. 

"niuuuuuuullll, whatcha wanna do today?"

"cuddling with my non existing girlfriend, i guess?"

"fuck you, we both know that you are deeply in love with that new senior guy", harry laughs. niall gives him a playful slap and then acts like he is actually thinking. "what about asking ziam to come over?", he asks.  
"you know we can't just force them to close that super cute coffee shop on a saturday morning, when they can make the most money.", harry protests. but then he has an idea.

"we can still visit them, bringing them sum of mum's tasty, tasty pancakes and maybe stop a while for a tea."

"that sounds like a grandpa-harry-idea, loving it."

so they finish their pancakes and ice cream and harry goes to the bathroom to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new updateeeee.  
> this is deadass boring and way too short, 'm sorry.

it has never been easy for harry to walk around the streets. all the looks, noises and people are exhausting, his whole life is.

zayn's coffee shop is in a small building at a crossroad. he and his boyfriend liam started the business half a year ago and now have some regulars coming daily to spend time with them. they got to know niall and harry after they have come to ziam's coffee shop to celebrate harry's break-up with his toxic ex-boyfriend. at this day, harry was devastated and zayn gave him a big hot chocolate with cream on top. since this day, the four boys have been inseparable.

when niall and harry arrive at the little café, their usual seat is covered with their usual cups of hot chocolate. harry puts down the pancakes at the counter and smiles at liam.

he sits down in front of niall and takes a sip of his chocolate. niall looks at him.

"you need to talk about what has just happened?"

"it happens more often lately, i think gemma really doesn't want me to miss her when she's moving out."

"harry stop joking about this, i know how much she means to you and i know that she hurts you."

"i don't want to talk ni, please."

niall sighs, but lets him stay silent. he thinks about why gemma actually turned homophobic, since she was the one he came out to as pansexual. she has always supported him, so he totally doesn't understand why she talks to harry like this.

"hey harry, niall"

"zaynieee, missed ya, man"

"yes ni, missed you too. how're you, guys?"

"gems called haz the f-slur this morning."

harry chokes and starts coughing. he gives niall a death-look and stands up, heading to the toilets. he knows that zayn's gonna send liam to look after him, but liam always gives him some time alone. actually, not this time. as soon as the door shuts behind him, it opens again and liam is hugging him. harry feels tears running down his cheeks and hugs liam tighter. he appreciates situations like this, when no one is talking and they are just hugging tightly. liam kisses the top of his head and looks at him.

"you want to stay a bit in here, until you stop crying and look better? because you look like shit, to be honest."

harry starts smiling, his dimples showing. he loves moments when his friends start joking with him. Liam pokes into his dimple, which makes him smile even more.

"li, stop, 'm not ugly, i'm the most handsome man in this room."

they both laugh and about ten minutes later, harry's ready to get out of the room again. niall is still sitting at their table, but zayn has gone back to work.

"i'm sorry, haz. didn't mean it."

"it's no problem, ni, they would have known sooner or later."

niall smiles lightly and then takes out money.

"I'm gonna pay for your drink, that's the least i can do."

"obviously"

 

they head back, at one crossing they stop to say goodbye, harry turning left, niall right.

at home, harry starts doing the homework for the next day, while watching his favorite show on netflix. his mom's showing up twice to bring him some lunch and to cuddle up in his bed and watching him do his work.

 

he loves his anne, with his whole heart. but he knows, that she'll always stay behind his sister. gemma always has been the light of his family, the center. everyone loves her and everyone carries her on their hands. it's not fine, but he can deal with it. it's not the hardest.

 

later that evening, he is finished with his homework. he turns around and sees his mom's sleeping on his bed. he decides to not wake her and goes downstairs to grab some fruits. gemma is in the kitchen as well, but she ignores him. he doesn't mind, he's still disappointed of what had happened this morning, so he goes back upstairs again and cuddles with his mom. she makes a sleepy noise and pulls him closer. five minutes later, harry is asleep. 


End file.
